kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
WJSN
WJSN (also known as Cosmic Girls; Korean: 우주소녀, Chinese: 宇宙少女) is a thirteen-member South Korean-Chinese girl group formed by Starship Entertainment and Yuehua Entertainment. They debuted on February 25, 2016 with the mini-album Would You Like?. On July 11, it was officially announced that I.O.I's Yeonjung would be joining the group but would still fulfill all her activities with I.O.I to the end as originally planned. Members * SeolA (설아) * Xuan Yi (Korean: 선의, Chinese: 宣儀) * Bona (보나) * Exy (엑시) * Soobin (수빈) * Luda (루다) * Dawon (다원) * Eunseo (은서) * Cheng Xiao (Korean: 성소, Chinese: 程瀟) * Mei Qi (Korean: 미기, Chinese: 美岐) * Yeoreum (여름) * Dayoung (다영) * Yeonjung (연정) (2012-2016) Era: Predebut January 2012 January 5th: The first member to be officially seen in the eyes of the public was Dayoung. She auditioned for the first season of Kpop Star on Episode 1, then reappeared on Episode 6 and 8. October 2012 October 7th: The next member to appear was Seola. At the time she went by her birthname, Hyunjung, and she starred in Boyfriend's 'Janus' MV. December 2012 December 24th: A few months later, Dawon appeared on Kpop Star's second season. She appeared on Episodes 6 and 7. June 2014 June 22nd: Hyunjung (Seola) appeared on a broadcasted teaser video for K.WIll's 'Day 1' comeback performance on Inkigayo. July 2014: July 5th: On MBC's Show! Music Core, ''both Hyunjung (Seola) and Bona appeared during K.Will's live performance of 'Day 1.' At the time, Bona went by her birthname, Jiyeon, and Seola continued to do so as well. tumblr_nn3lg7cHtD1tpq4hco1_1280.png|Left to right: Dayoung & Jiyeon (Bona) tumblr_nn3lg7cHtD1tpq4hco2_1280.png|Left to right: Juyeon (Eunseo) & Seolha (Seola) '''March 2015:' Some time during the month, Hyunjung (Seola) was believed to have changed her stage name to "Seolha." On March 30th, Seolha (Seola), Jiyeon (Bona), Dayoung, and a newly presented trainee, Eunseo, appeared in a pictorial for Oh Boy! Magazine. At the time, Eunseo went by her birthname, Juyeon. September 2015: September 1st: Starship Entertainment posts a mixtape on YouTube by a new rap artist, "Exy." The song is called '쓸어버려 (Wipeout)' and it features Crucial Star. September 6th: Juyeon (Eunseo) stars in Monsta X's new MV, 'Rush.' October 2015: October 16th: ''The rapper, Exy, appears on Mnet's ''Unpretty Rapstar 2. She is revealed to be a trainee under Starship Entertainment and remains on the show from Episode 6 to Episode 8. November 2015: : November 2nd: Exy makes her drama debut on, KBS1's The Flatterer, ''joining labelmate, Sistar's Bora, as a minor role. She stars in Episodes 1, 2, 7, 9, and 10. The last episode was aired on November 14th. : ''November 15th: Starship Entertainment announced that they were preparing for the debut of a new girl group in 2016, though no members had been finalized. December 2015: : On December 3rd, Starship Entertainment confirmed the new girl group would be a twelve member group, consisting of a mix between Korean and Chinese members, and would be shared with Yuehua Entertainment in China. The group was also to be named "WJSN" (or "Cosmic Girls"), which was shown through a logo teaser, and was said to be catagoried into four units: Wonder, Joy, Sweet, & Natural. Finally, Exy was confirmed to be a member. * The first set of photo teasers was released on the 10th and was tumblr_nz6cpnPzsl1tpq4hco1_500.jpg|Wonder Unit: Bona 121102-1-e1449799653244.jpg|Wonder Unit: Cheng Xiao 121102-3-e1449799639248.jpg|Wonder Unit: Dayoung 121803-2-e1450399274214.jpg|Joy Unit: Xuan Yi 121803-4-e1450399288958.jpg|Joy Unit: Eunseo 121803-3-e1450399281106.jpg|Joy Unit: Yeoreum CXGdSe7WQAAo4Vj.jpg|Sweet Unit: Seola CXGdT7UWsAAB6Kd.jpg|Sweet Unit: Exy CXGdSq4WQAAOuPt.jpg|Sweet Unit: Soobin gYOIbZB.jpg|Natural Unit: Luda dfd610987c217c307cd4a9f57acc8ab1.jpg|Natural Unit: Dawon F1wZDTO.jpg|Natural Unit: Mei Qi of the Wonder Unit. It contained: Bona, Cheng Xiao, and Dayoung. At this point in time, Jiyeon officially changed her stage name to "Bona." * The second set of photo teasers was released on the 17th and was of the Joy Unit. It contained: Xuan Yi, Eunseo, and Yeonreum. At this point in time, Juyeon officially changed her stage name to "Eunseo." * The third set of photo teasers was released on the 23rd and was of the Joy Unit. It contained: Seola, Exy, and Soobin. At this point in time, Seolha officially changed her stage name to "Seola." * The fourth and final set of photo teasers was released on the 31st and was of the Natural Unit. It contained: Luda, Dawon, and Mei Qi. : On the 29th, Xuan Yi, Exy, Dawon, Eunseo, and Cheng Xiao all starred in UNIQ's 'Happy New Year' MV. : (2016) Era: Would You Like? : On January 4th, 2016, WJSN was set to debut in late February or early March. Starship Entertainment began releasing more individual teasers, called "Play File," on the 12th and continued until the 25th. : CYrP7GJWEAAHJ8q.jpg|Play File: Seola CY1i7UZW8AE1UZr.jpg|Play File: Xuan Yi CYwZeyzWMAE5nsH.jpg|Play File: Bona tumblr_o0udfrbGIT1tpq4hco1_1280.jpg|Play File: Exy CZKJHzXVAAE7Ya6.jpg|Play File: Soobin tumblr_o17eqep6561tpq4hco1_1280.jpg|Play File: Luda CZUceIIU8AArzri.jpg|Play File: Dawon CYmI8lEWsAERdQR.jpg|Play File: Eunseo tumblr_o0udeea1Sx1tpq4hco1_1280.jpg|Play File: Cheng Xiao CZPSvLmWYAESAsK.jpg|Play File: Mei Qi tumblr_o13lnpyC6i1tpq4hco1_1280.jpg|Play File: Yeoreum CY_2GhQWMAI5JHj.jpg|Play File: Dayoung FrIezkd.jpg|Play File Group Teaser (L to R): Xuan Yi, Exy, Bona, Yeoreum, Eunseo, Cheng Xiao, Seola, Dayoung, Luda, Soobin, Mei Qi, and Dawon Ca-KKymWcAA6UBX.jpg|Play File Group Teaser 2 (Left to right, Top to Bottom): Eunseo, Xuan Yi, Seola, Mei Qi, Dawon, Exy, Bona, Cheng Xiao, Yeoreum, Luda, Dayoung, and Soobin tumblr_o2ny8wubIi1tpq4hco1_1280.jpg|Debut Album Teaser (L to R): Eunseo, Xuan Yi, Exy, Luda, Yeoreum, Seola, Cheng Xiao, Dayoung, Bona, Dawon, Soobin, and Mei Qi 3ERFZiMg.jpg|Debut Album: Seola ZDnVoHKg.jpg|Debut Album: Xuan Yi iKTWTmPg.jpg|Debut Album: Bona BT72hChg.jpg|Debut Album: Exy 51DOwZog.jpg|Debut Album: Soobin TAwEHxTg.jpg|Debut Album: Luda abAteM4g.jpg|Debut Album: Dawon bdugNH9g.jpg|Debut Album: Eunseo R7D70Fd.jpg|Debut Album: Cheng Xiao swhPijw.jpg|Debut Album: Mei Qi BovUN6eg.jpg|Debut Album: Yeoreum uQVMfJbg.jpg|Debut Album: Dayoung On February 2nd, Eunseo starred in Yoo Seung Woo's 'Whatever' MV. :Continuing the teasers, Starship released a second Group "Play File" Teaser photo on February 11th and an Album Teaser Group Photo. Following the photo, two video teasers were released: one called the "Constellation Verson" and the other called the "Lee Kwang Soo Version." The very next day, Starship released the track list for the debut album, which was to be called, "Would You Like?" and confirmed the title track to be 'Mo Mo Mo.' They also released Debut Album individual teasers. : 'Debut' : WJSN had their first live performance at the Giga Legend Match on February 20th. The girls performed their title track 'Mo Mo Mo,' their b-side, 'Catch Me,' and Exy performed solo with the song, 'Mad Thing.' Following the performance, Starship released the first 'Mo Mo Mo' MV teaser on the 21st and a 'Catch Me' MV teaser on the 23rd. : On February 25th, WJSN officially debuted on Mnet's M!Countdown and the 'Mo Mo Mo' MV was released. For an entire 3 months, the group promoted 'Mo Mo Mo' on multiple broadcasting stations. They also participated in variety shows such as Weekly Idol, After School Club, Music Bank: Stardust, Running Man ''and ''Hello Counselor, ''also working with 1theK, NewsAde, and Daum Kiss. : The final 'Mo Mo Mo' stage was on May 7th at MBC's Show! Music Core. : '''Uzzu Tapes' : Starting on March 17th, WJSN began releasing "Uzzu Tapes" on both YouTube and the V App. Uzzu is a character or mascot of WJSN that has both a digital form and physical form (an actual pushie). The purpose of Uzzu was to promote the group from a different angle. Uzzu Tapes are special behind the scenes videos from "Uzzu's perspective." Videos have varied from BTS clips during MV shoots to the girls going on a tour in hanbok at a historical site. Other Uzzu Tapes are used for music purposes, such as song covers. These are often labeled as "Special." Would You Like? Girls : On May 23rd, WJSN was confirmed to have their own reality show called, Would You Like? Girls. The broadcast was to air on Mnet starting June 9th. The series is eight episodes long and with each episode there came a preview, BTS clip, and an unreleased clip. Throughout the short season, the group showed their dorm/daily life, their travels, and adventures as they visited a farm and participated in water floating activities (such as being pulled by speed boats and being lauched into the air by a long inflated tube). YTEEN : On July 1st, Starship announced that they would be debuting a special collaboration unit between WJSN and Monsta X. The purpose of YTEEN was to have a brand model for KT Phone Fare Service. YTEEN teasers were released on August 2nd and 3rd, then they officially released the single 'Do Better' on August 6th along with a MV. : 106800_130292_4058.jpg|YTEEN Teaser 1 tumblr_obbg10DxbZ1tpq4hco1_1280.jpg|YTEEN Teaser 2 JTBC's ''Girl Spirit : Dawon was confirmed to join JTBC's new show ''Girl Spirit on June 26th. The show was meant to give underrated, girl group vocalists a chance to showcase their strength and bring attention to their groups. The first broadcast was on July 19th and Dawon continued with the show until September 13th. Various Information * "Best New Artist Award" from Mnet's M!Countdown Special in Shanghai : Awards: : Pictorials: * Cosmopolitan (actually predebut) - Seola, Xuan Yi, Bona, Exy, Eunseo, & Cheng Xiao * The Celebrity - Seola, Bona, Exy, Eunseo, Cheng Xiao, & Yeoreum * Oh Boy! - Exy, Cheng Xiao, Yeoreum, & Dayoung * 10asia+ Star - All Members * 韩国风向 - Xuan Yi, Bona, Exy, Eunseo, Cheng Xiao, & Mei Qi * SportChosun - Bona, Eunseo, & Cheng Xiao * Easy - All Members * Tapzin Nylon - Seola, Exy, Soobin, Eunseo, Cheng Xiao, & Yeoreum : Appearances: * Hellow Counselor - Dayoung * Kang on Fighting - All Members * Fan Heart Attack Idol TV - All Members * Running Man - Eunseo * How to Live and Eat Well - Soobin * King of Masked Singer - Exy * Happy Together 3 - Cheng Xiao * Girl Spirit - Dawon (all members on Ep.1) * Naver Web Novel Exhibition - Bona Units * Wonder - Bona, Cheng Xiao, and Dayoung * Joy - Xuan Yi, Eunseo, and Yeoreum * Sweet - Seola, Exy, and Soobin * Natural - Mei Qi, Luda, and Dawon * TBA - Yeonjung Discography Mini albums * Would You Like? (2016) * The Secret (2016) * From.WJSN (2017) Gallery File:Cosmic Girls debut group photo.png|Debut photo File:WJSN The Secret group photo.png|''The Secret'' Official links * Webpage * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:2016 debuts Category:Starship Entertainment Category:Yuehua Entertainment